Silistier
by thatdragonchic
Summary: I create a new Dragons OC named Silistier and I fell in love with the idea of her and Hiccup so I'm just going to vent my love for her through some one shots. Eat your hearts out


_**I created an OC and I'm obsessed with her. This will just be a lot of one shots of Silistier and Hiccup. Her name was originally Cherrey but I like it a lot more in Scottish. Silistier, sounds celestial tbh **_

Her red hair, curled at the end fell over her shoulders in such a way it was beautiful, and though the man was here away from his people on secret, said to have traveled by boat- he was doing what he sought to be best. He didn't plan on ever returning home but she had to wonder why. The creature he brought was such a gentle creature, and such a beautiful beast. She could understand the fear, but he did not talk much of home.

So as the scottish Volka dabbed the scratch on his cheek, trying to supress the bleeding and heal it with a mix of oil and herbs, she watched him. The man, just a year older than her (he was a beauty at 16, how handsome she could see him becoming and my did her heart soar at the thought), counting every freckle and searching for anything in his eyes.

"Why did you run?" She asked. "Why did you flee? Don't you think they miss you or care to see you again?" She whispered to him, her voice hush and soft, a hum like music to him.

He smiled softly and shook his head. "The dragons… they attack and its become a war between them and my people… If I told them, I'd be exiled or killed. They wouldn't understand- my father can't see past his desire to rid of them."

"But why do you flee and come back to me? To this home in the farmland?"

"I trust you," he whispered and her head raised in approval, a smile crowning her puckered lips. "And I respect you… A sorceress like you only ever comes about once in a life time."

"Don't credit me where credit is not due," she replied shyly, cheeks tainting red. "You are the powerful one here, I see many great things in your future, I can feel that you will be a hero. You won't flee long, my dear." Her voice was a little above a whisper, its sweet hum so wonderful. His eyes, they shut slowly before he leaned his forehead against hers.

"How I only wish you were right, but they'd never forgive me."

"They must think your dead."

"No… no I sent for my father, he never replied. Or perhaps he did but it never reached me."

"See him, go talk to him."

"I couldn't… Silistier, I wish I couldn't but I… I'm not the son he wanted-"

"You're much better than that, look at the peace you've created, look at the study you've made on such beautiful creatures. Please Hiccup, don't you see?"

"I do but its unimpressive, inhuman and betrayal in his eyes. I'm not his son… Now that he knows… Now that I know he knows, I know it wouldn't take a heartbeat for him to disown me as his blood-"

"It doesn't change that you are. I wish you'd see him, see them. If they turn on you, announce your glory and leave."

"Why does it matter to you so much?" Hiccup asked, the fire of both of their tones, though hushed and them still close, was intense and their eyes held like they couldn't tear away.

"Because I- I care about you… perhaps I'm a witch and perhaps I'm considered sacred but I do believe that you and I are special to each other," she explained, her voice becoming more sweet, more loving. She was to pull away but Hiccup wrapped his hand around his arm.

"Perhaps we are but why must we bring my past into this? It will only ruin what I've built," Hiccup whispered, leaning in a bit closer and nudging her nose. "If we're to be together, and if I'm to persue my ways and live how I suit best, then its best that I keep them out of this."

She hesitated before leaning forward and pressing her lips to his, his spare hand pushing through her hair. It was a slow, loving kiss, it was her first ever and she felt like the love and connection she felt to him would make her heart burst. Was there ever a boy who could hold her like this? Was there ever a lover seeking who could love anyone like this? She knew love was a swooning dream, or she thought, but she felt like his reality had collided with hers, that nothing could be more real. It was not dream but reality. She needed no dream, not when she could wake up to such blooming love.

And when his lips drew away, her fingers brushing over the wound, the tissues soaking up in her hand she smiled. "I won't push you… but I do wish you'd go see him."

"One day… but not a day too soon. I'm very sorry my dear," he whispered, catching his breath as she once more cleaned the sharp edges of his face. Her head nodded, not daring to look up from it this time. She felt a bit more whole and connected, it was a lovely feeling.

"When will you be leaving?" she asked, her free hand caressing the side of his face. He shrugged, glancing.

"After the morning meal tomorrow- I'm heading to this new land I found. I want to explore and learn a bit more about the people."

"Don't get yourself killed, not everybody is kind or understanding."

"I know."

"I do bid you luck," she promised, scarcely brushing her lips over his, longing for such feeling again though it all felt very… bold. He nodded, leaning in and placing a scarce kiss on her lips.

"I should be going now," he whispered and she nodded, her hand running down his arm and lacing with his hand as he stood to leave her. She looked up at him and she saw how determined he was to preach what he'd practiced. "I'll bid you goodbye before I leave."

"I'll be here, always."

"Good. I trust your word."


End file.
